Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (ボボボーボ・ボーボボ) is the main character of a fictional manga and anime series by of the same name. In the most recent (and possibly final) popularity poll of the series, Bo-bobo came in third overall, beneath Don Patch and Heppokomaru. Background Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is the cool and incomprehensible hero, swarthy and musclebound, sporting sunglasses and a large golden afro. His hair is 24-karat gold but is usually said to be yellow or blonde; some viewers even argue about its true color. He is called Bo-bobo for short, as he refuses to let people call him Bo. He apparently has some control over an army of stuffed teddy bears which are seen in many episodes. There is an apparently large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose. They sometimes aid him in battle. He also has two squirrels living in his afro. Defining Bo-bobo's personality can be difficult. He is an unpredictable person, not even his allies are aware of what he will do next. To put in simple terms, he is a very easy going person, even though his life goal is to destroy the Maruhage Empire. However, he is very sensitive; even the slightest put-down can make him depressive. Bo-bobo's personality becomes slightly more serious when he is faced with strong opponents. Despite being the good guy of the series, he often times beats up or tortures some of his allies (namely Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Dengakuman) for being stupid or annoying. Powers Bo-bobo fights with his nose hair using the Hanage Shinken (sometimes "Super Fist of the Nose Hair", other times "Snot Fou-You"). This technique involves stretching out his nose hairs in order to whip or constrict his enemies. He is one of the few people who knows this technique, so he believes that it is sacred and that he shouldn't overuse it. Bo-bobo's odd personality comes from the fact that he is also a hajikelist. As such he is very random, making obsene, unpredictable actions used to confuse his enemies into submission. On top of this, Bo-bobo also has a dimension called Bo-bobo World. It is here that Bo-bobo is completely in control of almost everything around him. This technique is used to baffle his opponents into submission to leave them open for attacks! The deminsion will fade away when Bo-bobo believes that his opponent has had enough. Only Torpedo Girl and Bo-bobo's older brother Be-bebe has been able to resist the dimension. Information *Name: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *Series: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 1; Anime Episode 1 *Last Appearance: Manga: Shinsetsu chapter 73; Episode 76 *Creator: Yoshio Sawai *Voiced by: Takehito Koyasu; Reiko Kiuchi (young); Ichiro Mizuki (PlayStation 2|PS2 game) (Japanese); Mona Marshall (young); Richard Epcar (adult) (English) *Nicknames: Bo-bobo *Aliases: Bo-Bobobet/Bo-boboko (As a female) *Age: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: 27; Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: 28 *Gender: Male *Species: Human/Unamed Hair Creatures *Born: April 1 2974.9 (March 14 in anime) *Occupation: Hair Kindom survivor, Rebel against the Maruhage Empire, Hajikelist *Title: King of Hajikelists (won after defeating Rice) Relatives *TUYOSHI- father *Bababa-ba Ba-baba, Bebebe-be Be-bebe, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi - Older Brother's *Bububu-bu Bu-bubu- Older Sister *Vita and Min- nieces Fist Skills *Fist of Nosehair *Fist of Armpit Hair *Fist of Chest Hair *Fist of Opening and Closing a CD Case (joke) *Fist of Not Opening and Closing a CD Case (joke) *Fist of Tissue Box Shoe (only used once) *Fist of Bo-wind (while dressing up as Heppokomaru) *Fist of the Horrible Bloody Murder (while dressing up as OVER) *Fist of Cute Girl (while fighting Red K and Blue D) *True Theory - Fist of Nosehair (during Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) Forms * Original: Bo-bobo as he looked like at the start of the series. He wears a blue shirt and later gains an H necklace. * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo WT Mark II: A new version of Bo-bobo that appeared in the Z-Block arc. * Super Bo-bobo: After training in a grocery store, Bo-bobo is given a new jacket that increases his powers! He must be wearing it if he wants its power. * Revived Bo-bobo: After being killed by Bi-bibi, Bo-bobo finds decesed Hajikelist Landmine Dandy, who helps him by giving him a Landmine Ball to replace his destroyed Hairball. In this form, Bo-bobo wears no shirt, and becomes more powerful than when he was wearing his super jacket! * Shinsetsu form: A form only seen in Shinsetsu. After yanking out two of his nosehairs, Bo-bobo ascends to a new powerful form, where he gains a black jacket, with black fingerless gloves, and wears a see-through visor over his sunglasses. He gained this form after training with Torpedo Girl. In this state, Bo-bobo mainly attacks with powerful punches, and is able to pluck out his nosehairs and throw them like a javelin. * Hajikelist forms: as a hajikelist, Bo-bobo is able to make himself look like anything he can think of. He uses these throughout the entire series, and almost no hajikelist form appears twice. These include but are NOT limited to: a cabbage, a saurdine, a small figurine, a squid, and a small van with his head on the front. * Fusions: Throughout the series, Bo-bobo meets a powerful opponent that he cannot defeat by himself. In order to overcome these obstacles, Bo-bobo fuses with one or two of his partners (mainly Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke/ Jelly Jiggler), in order to become more powerful. These fusions include, but are not limited to: BoboPatch, Denbo, and Tenbobo. History Young Bo-bobo As a kid Bo-bobo first learned of his ability to hear the voices of hair. At age 7, he had three friends; Hatenko, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Gunkan (Captain Battleship in the dub). His first mentor was Eboji, who taught him how every strand of hair was alive and doesn't like being teased. His second mentor was Master Juice (a juice can), who taught him and Gunkan at the time. His family life wasn't so good because Bi-bibi and Ba-baba constently bullied him. The only two siblings that really cared for him were Be-bebe and Bu-bubu. There are two versions of what happened to Bo-bobo during the fall of the Hair Kingdom. In the anime, Bo-bobo was taken hostage by the hair hunters when his father, a humanoid-like hairball named TUYOSHI (Pappy in dub), gave him up when the Hair Hunters came to their house (Shortly afterwards, Eboji, Bo-bobo's mentor, urged him to take on the Chrome Dome Empire). But in the manga, He and his father were launching escape pods, and they launched the last one with a hair hunter in it (Bo-bobo calls it his miracle escape)! Bo-bobo and Gunkan both trained together in learning Hanage Shinken (Fist of Nose Hair) under Master Juice (A juice can). Gunkan worked much harder than Bo-bobo did, but Bo-bobo was awarded the title of the true master of the Fist of Nose Hair because of his heritage in the Hair Kingdom, something that Gunkan did not have. On the day of the end of the Hair Kingdom, Gunkan stated that he was glad that the Hair Kingdom ended due to his lack of acknowledgment. This made Bo-bobo angry and their friendship ended. Sometime between this point and the start of the series, Gunkan became one of the Maruhage Empire's Four Heavenly Kings and directly opposed Bo-bobo in his quest to bring down the empire. Rebellion Against the Maruhage Empire Bo-bobo's first goal is to defeat the seven strongest blocks in the Maruhage Empire. He fisrt starts with G-block and handles it's leader, Hagen, with little difficulty. His first partner Beauty, a small girl living near that area, and a living pickle slice ask to join his group shortly afterwards. Bo-bobo accepts Beauty but rejects the pickle, saying that he does not like pickles. Bo-bobo becomes well known to the emperor of the Maruhage Empire, but seeing him as as small threat, he sends a few assassins after Bo-bobo. He also learns from one of the assassins, that his friend Battleship has now joined the Big 4! Bo-bobo handles the assassins all the same, by confusing them into submission with his Hajike skills, and striking them down with his Fist of Nosehair. While attending a wiggin festival he meets Hajikelist expert Don Patch (who appeared in the anime much earlier than in the manga), who was also a well known threat to the Empire. Though the two of them do not like each other at first, the two of them defeat Wig Block (possibly H-block), and, after Don Patch finishes Grade School, set off to conquer C-block and A-block. During his fight in C-block Bo-bobo, meets Babylon warrior Softon, and teenage rebel Heppokomaru (Gasser in the dub). He also meets two of Battleship's henchmen Wallman, and despite learning of his rivals evil choices, he chooses to carry on with his mission to destroy A-block. He is in for a surprise though, when the themepark base turns out to be led by his childhood friend, Jelly Jiggler! After resorting to his first fusion with Don Patch, Jelly Jiggler is defeated, and A-block falls. Yet, victory does not last long, for Battleship returns to challenge Bo-bobo. He then turns Beauty into a doll and tells Bo-bobo to meet him in Puupuu city if he wishes to see her again. Bo-bobo realizes he will need more help than just Don Patch and Gasser, so he recrutes Jelly Jiggler and Softon onto his team, and heads out to defeat Battleship. Pomade Ring Bo-bobo finds Puupuu city in ruins, and Battleship has made his base on a gigantic floating vessel called Pomade Ring. He and his small team board the vessel, but Bo-bobo boards it first while completely alone. While onboard he meets Suzu who, despite being Battleship's second in command, is actually a nice girl. Once he and the rest of his team are back together, Battleship makes them fight his elite, yet bizzare, minions. Only Bo-bobo actually manages to defeat his opponent, but luck comes in the form of Battleship stupidly knocking his own fortress out of the sky! Once on the ground, Bo-bobo finds Beauty and turns her back to her old self. Softon informs Bo-bobo that Battleship is a very powerful enemy and that Bo-bobo has a fatal weakness, that can only be mended by some last minute training in Babylon world. It is here that Bo-bobo finds his weakness: he does not have very many deadly attacks. Softon opens up the entrance to Babylon World (which is located in a port-o-potty), so that Bo-bobo can train. When he comes back to the real world, he starts his fight with Battleship. The angry foe is still upset that Bo-bobo was chosen over him as next master of fist of nosehair, yet Bo-bobo's last move was the one that Battleship could never master. Ashamed of himself, Battleship reveals that he never wanted to help take over the world or to defeat Bo-bobo, he just wanted credit for all of his hard work. Crying now, Battleship runs towards Bo-bobo, asking for forgiveness, but Bo-bobo strikes him down, saying that crying is not manley! He then leaves with Beauty, Don Patch and Gasser. Z-block Bo-bobo then procedes to defeat every other organization of the Evil empire, all the while becoming a bigger threat to the Maruhage Empire's well being. While on the road, Bo-bobo meets Hatenko, one of his childhood friends. Hatenko directs them to some of the other bases nearby, one of which is Z-block, a base that is secretly stronger than A-block! Inside he meets Dengakuman, a short, white creature who only desires to make friends. Bo-bobo, feeling some sympathy for him, makes a gameshow where Dengakuma can make friends, but it doesn't work. After defeating Dengakuman, Bo-bobo tells him that he may come with them after he discovers what true friendship is. Hajike Base After the fall of Z-block, Hatenko departs from the rebels for his own reasons. Shortly afterwards, Bo-bobo sets his sights upon Wiggin block. Inside, he not only meets up with Tennosuke, who has now joined the group permanently, but he finds teenage assassin Rice, who is also the king of hajikelists! Rice originally wants to fight Don Patch, a former hajikelist king, but after the insane creature is defeated, Bo-bobo challenges him for the title. Rice's hajike skills are impressive, but Bo-bobo's hajike eventually wears him down and defeats him. The afro warrior is then rewarded with an "H" necklace, and the title of hajikelist king. OVER's Castle Victory does not last very long. They are immeadiatly attacked by an assassin who serves OVER, one of the four Heavenly Kings. the assassin reveals that both Rice and Hatenko are infected with a curse mark, which will eventually drain them of their lives! Bo-bobo immeadiatly heads for OVER's castle. Inside, the rebels fight their way through five of OVER's deadliest assassins, and meet up with Dengakuman again. Once Bo-bobo reaches the top floor, he is shocked to find that Battleship has been scalped by OVER! Bo-bobo angrily challenges the tyrant to a fight, not fully aware of the murderous fiends true power. After making him angry six times, OVER transforms into Torpedo Girl, who is just as murderous AND hates hajikelists with a passion. It takes a trip to Bo-bobo World, and the power of all nine planets to turn the torpedo back into OVER. Hallelujah Land But this only creates another problem. The castle can't take the enormous strain of power, and begins to collapse. Luckily, Suzu teleports the rebels, Battleship, and OVER out of the castle. She then informs Bo-bobo of Hallelujah Land, run by Halekulani, the last and strongest of the Heavenly Kings. Bo-bobo takes a train to the evil theme park, but once he arrives, he only wants to visit the rides! Being attacked by Halekulani's henchemen, and Softon rejoining the rebels eventually convinces Bo-bobo to put an end to Halekulani's reign! But the tyrant proves tougher than expected. He merely sits on his throne and attacks the rebels from a distance. Bo-bobo eventually forces him to fight seriously after dropping a gondola on his head! Halekulani trys to destroy them with his board game, but Bo-bobo counters it with his own board game knocking the tyrant senseless. But Halekulani isn't done yet; he merely gets back up (now more crazier than ever) and attempts to crush the rebels with his sheer power! Bo-bobo eventually puts an end to Halekulani by showing him seven days of the week in a normal persons life. Cyber City After Halekulani's downfall, Hallelujah Land is left without an owner. Bo-bobo, Tennosuke, and Don Patch try to take ownership, but leave the park in worse condition in a matter of minutes! Their fun comes to an end after they realize that Gasser has been kidnapped by one of the cyber knights; six warriors that serve under Giga. Giga is not only the dictator of Cyber City, but he is also Tsurulina's right hand man and his equal in power! Suzu teleports everyone to the docks (Cyber City is an island), and Bo-bobo and the gang take off. Suzu stays behind to bid them farewell. Their journey is stopped midway when Torpedo Girl returns for revenge. Luckily, she becomes infatuated with Softon, and instead decides to help them get to the city quicker! Upon arriving, the rebels fight off the Cyber Knights one by one, until they reach Giga himself! Giga reveals his sick intentions with Gasser. He turns Gasser into an abstract statue in order to satisfy his "artistic" nature. Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl both drive Giga crazy and eventually defeat him despite his power,... or so it seems. Giga gets back up and transforms into a hideous new form that increases his power! Bo-bobo attacks Giga with other forms of art, but this dosen't even begin to wear down the mad tyrant! Bo-bobo is eventually left with no other choices, but to break his "Nosehair Seal". This gives Bo-bobo incredible power, but everytime he uses a limb, it gets broken! Bo-bobo finally ends the fight by jumping into the sky and and attacking Giga with the Sun, bringing the downfall of Cyber City once and for all! Return of the Third Era Bo-bobo and the gang set off to rest for a while, but are attacked by Maruhage soldiers. These soldiers, however, were from the third era of the Chromedome empire, over 100 years ago! After beating them, Bo-bobo realizes that his team will need more training if the want to defeat these new opponents, so he takes them to a small city that is apparently any warriors ideal training grounds! It is here that Bo-bobo discovers a new power. By training in a grocery store, he is given a new jacket, that powers him up into "Super Bo-bobo". The team sets out for the third era's fortress which is another themepark... built over Jelly Jigglers old A-block. The rebels fight their way through the toughest generals that the hundred-year-old army has to offer, and finally find the old leader Czar III! This ancient dictator nearly conquered the world, save for two kingdoms, one of them being the Hair Kingdom! He could not stand up to the power of the "Hair Ball" a powerful part of the Hair Kingdom citizens that gave them all unatural strength! Once he learns that Bo-bobo is a decendant of those people, he tries to steal Bo-bobo's Hair Ball! Things only get worse when Torpedo Girl turns back into OVER, who not only wants to destroy the Czar, but Bo-bobo as well! Bo-bobo somehow evades both of their attacks, and eventually annoys the Czar so much, that Czar III trys to eat both Bo-bobo and Don Patch! He succeeds and gains enormous power, but at the cost of having a weird looking form! The Czar ignores his strange appearence, and continues on with his plan: the destruction of humanity! He never gets to though, as Bo-bobo and Don Patch eventually force their way out of his stomach! The duo (and Tennosuke) defeat the Czar with a slideshow of an average humans journey through life! The Reverse Maruhage Empire Bo-bobo finally decides to destroy the evil Czar Baldy Bald the IV once and for all! But on the way there, he is ambushed by one of the participants of the New Emporer Playoffs! Bo-bobo beats him easily, and decides to enter the playoffs himself. He isn't interested in becoming emporer, but this would be a great opportunity to defeat ALL of the Empires forces and end the Maruhage Empire once and for all! Though he defeats most of the competition, he learns of a new enemy called the Reverse Maruhage Empire, yet his first priority is to win the tournament. He comes very close to winning the tournament, but the Reverse Empire leader Hydrate dethrones Czar IV before Bo-bobo can! Seeing them as an evil threat like the first empire he vows to defeat them! Bo-bobo and the gang battle their way through the empire, but when Bo-bobo reaches the second-to-last floor, he comes face to face with Bebebe-be Be-bebe, one of his older and powerful brothers! Though Be-bebe was one of Bo-bobo's nicer siblings, he is still loyal to the empire, and tries to defeat Bo-bobo regardless of their past! Bo-bobo defeats him though, by turning his sunglasses upside down, and unleashing a new power! After the fall of his brother, Bo-bobo and Don Patch team up to defeat Hydrate. Bo-bobo unleashes the full power of his jacket and Don Patch acends to Ikarin Patch. With their power put together, Hydrate is outmatched,... but the two argue about who will defeat Hydrate! Although Don Patch wins by winning in a bonsai cutting contest, Bo-bobo breaks his Nosehair Seal again, and defeats Hydrate with one powerful punch! Return to the Hair Kingdom A short while after the empire is defeated, Hatenko convinces Bo-bobo to defeat another of his older brothers, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi, who has rebuilt the Hair Kingdom. Once inside, Bo-bobo sees how awfully his brother treats the civilians and how cruel his district leaders are. He makes it mission to put an end to his brother. Along the way, he meets his older sister, Bububu-bu Bu-bubu and finds that Be-bebe has followed him to the hair kingdom. They join his party and take down every district general they can find. Once facing Bi-bibi, Bo-bobo learns that it was he who betrayed the Hair Kingdom, and instructed the Maruhage Empire to attack, all because Bo-bobo was next in line for Hair King! Bi-bibi proves to be the most cruel and difficult adversary Bo-bobo has ever had, as Bi-bibi kills their sister Bu-bubu, and kills Bo-bobo too! While dead, Bo-bobo meets Landmine Dandy (Torpedo Girl's father), and he revives Bo-bobo by giving him a "Landmine Ball" to replace his Hair Ball. With his new and improved power, Bo-bobo thrashes Bi-bibi around and almost kills him, but is persuaded to let him live by Jelly Jiggler. It turns out that Bi-bibi has two children, and while he is evil, he is a good father to them. Bo-bobo spares his brother and leaves. His siblings somehow revive themselves after Bo-bobo wins the fight. After throwing a huge party in celebration of his battles, Bo-bobo learns that Czar III survived their encounter. Not only that, but he killed Bi-bibi and stole his hair ball shortly after Bo-bobo beat him! Bo-bobo leaves to go train for an entire year, setting the stage for Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Triva * As a kid, Bobobo's hair considered him to be a freak. * Bo-BoBo directs small "micromovies" in his own movie theatre "Bo-BoBo Gekijou" (Bo-BoBo Theater, but also called other names in the dub). * His "worst nightmare" is playing basketball with kangaroos. * His soul is in the shape of toast. * He apparently has some control over an army of stuffed teddy bears which are seen in many episodes. * There is an apparently large colony of tiny humans and humanoid boogers living in his nose. They sometimes aid him in battle. * He is a playable character in Jump Superstars and Jump Ultimate Stars. * In Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Bo-bobo wears a red shirt. * For some reason, Bo-bobo actually believes that Don Patch is the main character. * Coincedentally, Bobo in Spanish means 'stupid'. * At some point, Bo-bobo met a hair hunter named Toshiro, and the two became friends. * Bo-bobo was apart of a motorcycle gang before he met Beauty. The other gang members are giant living vegetables. * Yugi makes a appearance in one chapter where he comes out of bobobo's afro Category:Hajikelists Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels